


山雨

by WE_Tone



Series: 山雨 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 18+, F/F, 不分1 0, 互攻, 作家画手💰x民宿老板🌧️, 强攻强受, 私设ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WE_Tone/pseuds/WE_Tone
Summary: 山雨 欲来
Relationships: 万茜|张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 山雨 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976773
Kudos: 3





	山雨

山.雨

@淼音山设定 作者画家万x民宿老板雨  
强攻强受/护工/不分1 0  
ooc  
现实风 视角切换  
18+  
不喜我锅 自行左退 respect  
———————警戒线———————  
1.千言

有时候，我会说不出话来。

如果说再早一点，我能遇到那个单肩背着电脑包的自己，她一定会和我分享怎么悄无声息地窝在咖啡馆墙角的位置不被店员赶走，又怎么去用一杯冰美式的最低消费去蹭那里免费网和空调。她的眼神里住着一只猫，对任何事情都抱有好奇，她自信，她热烈，她滔滔不绝。

而现在，我讲不出话来。一个字也不。

这两年每当我的双手触上温热的键盘，我都能感觉到缄默，双手像被什么束缚住，僵硬地敲击出一行字，又飞快地删掉一大段。

我的文章越写越短，越写，越觉得绝望。

我不相信我的文思会就这样枯竭，于是仍然徒劳地敲击着键盘，写那些让读者惊叹，而在那之后，我自己却不敢再看的文章。

因为那不是我的作品，那是我的谄媚，是我的屈打成招。

直到那天坐在签售会的桌子后面，我忽然哑了。经纪人震惊地看着台上拿着话筒光张嘴却发不出声音的我，紧急终止了签售。

于是我不光写不出一个字，连话都再说不了。

我去见了我的心理医生，他摇头，说我的情况很不好，再用力，弦会断。我打字给他，能好吗？他说等等看，只是以我现在的状态，不行。

于是我决定封笔。

突然而来的无限期的长假让我有些无所适从。我曾写过的那些小说里的完美伴侣、超级英雄，忽然都变作了光怪陆离的怪物，和穷凶极恶的凶手。我惊呼着从床上醒来，却也不知道是不是真的醒来。

我开始白天做梦，晚上失眠。

我是有些酒精过敏的，喝一点心跳会不舒服。可为了安眠，我喝了一支又一支的红酒。站在高层的落地窗前，那些川流不息碾碎了我最后的信念，我像个疯子，像个笑柄，只能在这里，做个无言的演说家。

几天后，病情恶化，我开始读不懂字。那些字忽而从屏幕上跃起，飘忽地重叠起来，单人旁踩着走之像滑独轮车那样溜走，三点水打湿了绞丝又缠上了一撇一捺，它们旋转着跳着嘲讽的击脚舞，又忽然凶神恶煞地朝我奔来，刺痛我的双眼。我本能地挥舞手臂，一拳砸在了电脑上。

屏幕闪了两下，彻底坏了。我的右手被划破，指骨也裂了。

雪上加霜。

但或许是幸运，我可以不用再写书了。

我的交友圈很广，或许是早些年那个少年风气的我体验了各式各样的生活，结交了各式各样的朋友。虽然有一些已经失去了联络，但有一些却仍在我的生活里活络，成了我人生的标点。朋友是个音乐人，认识的时候我笑着说我们搞创作的都是疯狂的求道者，算是老本行，这小姑娘听了深以为然。今天她来看我，见我第一眼便哭了，她说你怎么变成了这个样子。

我照了照镜子，没见我自己，只看到了一个眼窝深陷，面色苍白，形如枯槁的女人，右手滑稽地吊着，嘴角是似有似无的嘲讽。

我说，我像不像是被抽干了。

她问我医生怎么说。我摇头，说医生让我散散心，可外面到处都是字，到处是文学，我只能把自己关在这里，画地为牢。

她想了想，带我去了那个地方。

那是位于山间的独栋小楼，在那些涂褐苍绿的迷彩之间，白墙黑瓦的小宅却融合的很好。宅子里是青灰的碎石片，正中间用篱笆圈养了一小片紫竹，清晨的雾还没散，山里还很凉，那些如同马鞭一样的竹节从残垣伸出去，像是要逃。院子深处还有一眼泉，沽沽地涌着水，像是一朵透明的小蘑菇，泉水潺潺流到一边，再看不见了。

朋友说这是间民宿，周围几里，仅此一家，僻静，安稳。

我深深怀疑她“安稳”的用词是否准确。我们已深入小宅中心，而店老板还未现身，恐怕是还在梦里，浑然不知已有两位客人自顾自坐上了藤椅，喝起了他的茶叶。

2.万语

我做个饭的功夫，民宿的院子里就多了俩人，好死不死的，还喝我茶。要不是看其中一个我认识，另一个还吊着个手，我手里的锅铲肯定要往她们脸上招呼。

朱靖汐过来和我说，她朋友想来这散散心，希望我能帮忙照顾一下。

我说怎么不提前打个电话。朱靖汐说她打了好几个，没人接。我这才想起来，灶台火太旺，噼里啪啦地没听见。

我说行。朋友的事能帮就帮呗，我问她，你朋友要住多久，朱靖汐回头看了一眼吊着手那个，那人摇了摇头。我正奇怪，朱靖汐却说，住很久。

这是什么暗号吗？我故意越过朱靖汐的肩膀去看那个腰杆挺直，捧着茶杯喝茶的女人。

她好奇怪啊。我跟朱靖汐讲。你确定我能忍得了她？我跟你讲，我要是忍不了我肯定要把人撵出去的，到时候别说我欺负病号。

朱靖汐笑了，回头温柔地看着那个女人，说，她真的很好。你试一下就知道了。

于是这个女人就这么住在了我的宅子里。

她什么都没带，我问她需要什么她也什么都不说，只是低头坐着，或是两眼放空地站着，像是在思考什么人生大事。

怪人。

幸好我这东西都是全的，翻箱倒柜给她拿了一套洗漱用具，挑了白色的浴巾和毛巾，拖鞋也给她找了一双，本来是有正经拖鞋的，但我就是想搞她一下，给她拿了双人字拖。这鞋走起来跟打快板一样，我看她到时候怎么办。

我看她穿来的衣服是那种高定的连体包臀长裙，外面套了件驼色的呢子大衣，想来没有带睡衣，于是又拆了一套白色的大背心给她，背心后面印的是我家店里的logo，山雨小宅四个大字特搞笑。

本来想看她拿到这些东西时无奈的表情，结果这人只是面无表情地接了过去，点了点头算是道谢，转身回了自己的房间。

装。我嗤之以鼻。

讲好的，我三餐全包，毕竟人家住宿费，生活费，伙食费都交得高高的。我也不是靠喝露水的，总要生活嘛。

我没有餐桌，都是在廊前的木台上搬个小桌，坐在台上吃。那人第一次出来还穿着那套紧巴巴的衣服，我说你这样能吃好吗，赶紧换我给你那套。她呆愣了一会儿，我说你快去啊，她才一句话没说又回到屋子里。

我端着碗等了好半天，菜都蔫了，我也要蔫了，她还是没出来，我这火就不打一处来，咚咚咚砸门，说嘛呢，衣服长身上了，还没还完。

没人应我。

不吃饭不行！老娘辛辛苦苦做的三菜一汤，谁敢不吃！

我说那我可进来了啊。推门就进。

屋里没开灯，那人已经换好衣服了，我看见了，也不知道是我的衣服白还是她本身就白，反正乌漆麻黑一片里就能看见她白花花一团缩在窗边，人靠在床头柜上，头深深地埋在膝盖之间。

我说，你怎么了。她没应我。

我去拉她的手腕，她一下子失去重心，身形一晃。我说诶诶诶，别讹人，我没使劲。

其实我确实没使劲，就那么一扯，她就像要散架了，手腕就那么细一点，怪不得手折了。

我又问她两声，她还是没应我，我急了，我说你哑巴啊。她抬头看了我一眼，眼泪唰就下来了。

我靠。不会真是个哑巴吧！哟，造孽了造孽了，我刚刚说的都是什么混话！我心里直骂自己，怎么能欺负一个残疾人，急忙把人扶起来。

我四处看了半天，一盒纸巾都没有，我又骂了自己一句混蛋，急忙用手给她擦眼泪。我的手指擦过她的眼角，她的鼻梁，我忽然发现她真的很漂亮，五官深邃又立体，鼻梁高高的，嘴唇很漂亮，尤其那双眼睛，像两把钩子，一不小心就会撞进去。

刚刚没注意到，她来的时候头发盘着，现在放下来有些乱糟糟毛茸茸的。

就是瘦了点。不过没关系，交给我，我肯定把她养出笼。不是，养胖胖。

先吃饭。我笑着和她说，尽量温柔和蔼一点。

不过我这个嗓子，可能总是缺了点柔和吧。


End file.
